percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Ninety of Doom
The ninetieth chapter of Eternal Destiny Professor Nilstrim's Gathering: Part Two "Now," Nilstrim said to the people in the room. "I want to know what drove you to what you did." CHAPTER NINETY OF DOOM "Forty-nine..." Kaye was saying. "Forty-eight... forty-seven..." "Hey!" Caitlyn called out. Rune and Beatrice were both with her. "We're here. Are we too late?" "No," Kaye told her. "But you sure came close." In front of the teams, a gray shadow appeared on the ground as the sun chariot passed overhead. Apollo was in the chariot, driving it, beside another man. Then he split into two Apollos - one still driving the chariot and one jumping out. The man beside him jumped out as well. "Welcome!" Apollo declared. "It is a pleasure to see so many of you here to compete! Can I hear your excitement?" There was a loud chorus of "Yeah!"s, with an additional "With all due respect, Yeah!" and an "If I may, Lord Apollo, Yeah!" "I have the teams listed here," said the man beside Apollo - Cedric Doyle, wearing a comically oversized bandage on his head - as he held up a paper. "The Alphabet Alliance, the Fierce Flags, the Vortex Spiders, the Circle Crew, the Destroyers, the Dex Holders, the O.W.A.B., the Trio of Death, Chad and the Seraphs, Team Triangle, the Supernovas, and the Dark Materials Team." Each team gave a shout when Doyle announced their names. When the last team finished, Apollo continued speaking. "You all have about half an hour before the competition begins. In the meantime, get ready, bulk up some, whatever you feel like. Go!" "Lord Apollo," Dana said after walking up to him. "We have to tell you something. Last night, a murder was committed in the hotel. Torrin Wood came and killed Cedric Doyle." "Torrin Wood?" Apollo asked. "Are you certain?" "I did get some pretty big boo-boos last night," Doyle admitted. "But I couldn't see who caused them." "Please don't tell my team leader you said that," Dana pleaded, only just realizing the implications of Doyle being here, alive, now. "Your information has been noted," Apollo told her. "I'll be sure to apprehend Wood when it's in the cards." "What?" Darian said as he stepped beside Dana. "But why not just get him now?" "Because he's a competitor," Apollo said, pointing to him. "If I were to capture or kill him, the other gods might see it as sabotaging my own competition. I'm afraid he's safe for now. However... once he's out, I certainly can capture him. Which means... I recommend beating Wood's team as soon as possible." "Understood," Darian said. He and Dana went back to their respective teams. Dana faced the others with a grave expression. "Torrin Wood is competing," she told them. "We've got to beat him as quickly as possible if we want Apollo to be able to get him." Roy nodded. "With all due respect, we'll do the best we can." "Of course we will," Rune said. "After all, we're winning this whole competition." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Eighty-Nine of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Ninety-One of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 31 August 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Mention of the Fierce Flags, the Vortex Spiders, the Destroyers, the Dex Holders, the Trio of Death, Chad and the Seraphs, and the Supernovas Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page